Talk:Houri/@comment-74.245.214.31-20150426131413/@comment-26115871-20150426170910
Ilias, I'll admit that you have a point. The Order is little more than a religious group of terrorists, one that the wiki has time and time again failed to remove mentions of. They also bear close resemblance to other religious groups, specifically ones that worship the being they call 'God'. I will also admit that the entire purpose of the wiki is to talk about monsters that use creative methods to commit rape, which is another sensitive topic, but one that they don't seem to censor all that much. And of course the internet is indeed not a safe place, as several people have found out the hard way. But this is a SPECIFIC part of the internet, called a wiki. A wiki is made to give the bare facts in an easy-to-read and professional format. They're already having lots of trouble balancing out the purely informative nature of the wiki with the fact that the entire subject is practically made as jerk-off/fingering material. They want to remove the references to porn, but they can't remove things that are explicitly stated in each book. As noted above, I will full heartedly agree with you that the order is just religious terrorism in and of itself. There is no denying that the Order is practically the spitting image of HUNDREDS of religious terrorist organizations. So why don't they remove all references to the Order? Because the Order is a major factor in the mamono world setting. They can't remove important information regarding the mamono world. A Houri riding a dark matter girl and crashing her into a tower in a clear nod to the Twin Tower Event, however, is not crucial information regarding the mamono world, and neither is a suicide bomber Houri (as amusing as the pictures may be). That fact allows the wiki the option to remove the reference to terrorism. So why did they remove it? Because - as noted before - this is a wiki. What they WANT to do is remove all potentially offensive information not necessary to understand the thing it's explaining - in this case, the mamono world. But as the comment sections in pretty much all of these pages show, that's truly a tedious task, so they only keep a loose eye on that. The pictures, on the other hand, naturally draw a person's eye towards them. Pictures that show offensive imagery are much easier to notice, and thus much easier for the wiki to control - and much more ''important ''for the wiki to control. As noted above, the wiki still wants to maintain an air of decency about it, and thus they remove images that are offensive. Considering the subject at hand, they begrudgingly allow porn under strict conditions. But an image showing a reference to certain terrorist acts has several different reasons to delete it: 1. It has little to nothing to do with the subject at hand 2. It shows the mamono that is being described by the article acting decidedly out of character (so far as we know) 3. The picture is VERY, VERY likely to start flame wars (as I'm sure we've all noticed) 4. It's a sensitive topic relating to past trauma. 5. The picture is likely to anger KC, who appears to have a lot of control over the wiki (yeah, it's a poor argument, but it's a reason nonetheless) So, after carefully weighing the pros and cons of keeping the pictures versus removing the pictures, they ultimately decided to remove the pictures.